For the Better Good (a working title)
by Freewhisker
Summary: After a fight with Shane, Claire finds Myrnin maniac and starving. This is the tale of what happens after she gives her blood to help save him. Why was he left starving? How does the Glass house react? What will bring Myrnin and Claire close together and then drive them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**I want to state before you read this first chapter that this is my first fanfiction ever and the first thing I have written in a long time, so please no super hate on the story. I am not quite sure where in the Morganville timeline this story falls, but I know it is after the disease is cured. Also, I am not sure how often I will be updating this story. I hope to update at least once a week, but I do have a life and that may not happen. Also, I am sorry this first part is so short, it just seemed like a good start to the story.**

* * *

Chapter 1

I jolt awake suddenly in the middle of the night. I think it may have been all a bad dream, but then I remember the fight again with Shane. It was of course over my working with Myrnin. Shane thought that I should stop working with him because it was obvious that Myrnin is interested in me as something more than a coworker. I called this bull shit and tried to talk him down, but he stormed out of the house and off to who knows where. I wasn't going to run after him though because I did nothing wrong. He will calm down and see the mistakenness in his ways. I just wish he would stop questioning my relationship with Myrnin. I do find Myrnin funny and sometimes cute, but he is just my crazy vampire boss. Suddenly, a floor board creaks above me from the secret room in the attic. I wonder if it might be Shane, come home from where ever he was. I climb out of bed, wrap a robe over my attire of comfy flannel pajama pants and a red tank top. I walk out of my room and open the secret passageway to the room upstairs. I walk up the stairs and am shocked to find Myrnin sitting on the couch looking into space. I gently put my hand on his shoulder and say, "Myrnin, what are you doing here?"

Myrnin turns looks at me and then distantly says, "Oh Claire, there you are. I have come to fetch you because I made a great discovery back at the lab and I needed to show it to you."

I watch him carefully and notice his eyes flash red and then black. I then carefully say, "Is this something that could wait until the morning?"

After that comment, Myrnin stands from the couch, turns to face me and says with his fangs extended and craziness in his eyes, "No Claire, it can't wait until morning. Come back to the lab with me, now!"

I hold back any response to his actions knowing that it will further incite and excite him. I take a deep breath, open the portal and walk through it to enter the lab. I hear him follow me. I look around the lab to find it more disheveled than usual. As I stand observing the lab, I realize Myrnin is still standing behind me. His voice raises the hair on the back of my neck as he says, "Oh pet, your blood just smells so warm and delicious. I can just think of the pleasure it would bring to you if you just spared a little bit of it. I would love a taste of your sweet, innocent blood."

I turn to face him and ask quietly, "Myrnin, when was the last time you drank?"

I have not seen him as crazy and blood thirsty as this since he was run mad by the disease. He shakes his head and says, "Pet it does not matter when I last drank. All that matters is that your blood draws me to it like a moth to a flame and I just simply must have a taste."

His mouth slips down close to my neck and I pull back saying, "Hold on Myrnin."

I rush back from him towards the fridge to see if I can find any blood to drink. I find it void and empty of anything. I grab my phone, which I had thankfully grabbed when I went to the secret room, and dial Amelie. As she picks up she states, "Claire, why do you disturb me at this hour?"

I shake my head and say, "Amelie, I am with Myrnin right now at the lab and he has no blood here to drink and it seems like he hasn't had any for days. Can we get some blood sent here?"

Amelie's voice comes over the phone with a cold, stern anger, "Did you not think, young Claire, that there may be a reason that Myrnin has no blood there and hasn't eat for days? He has angered his queen and as such should have no provisions. If you wish to feed him, then you must do it of your own will and from your own source. He will not be getting any of the blood that has been collected for those loyal and devote to me."

The phone clicks and I look back at Myrnin. I realize that I can't leave him starving and I know that Amelie will not provide him any other blood for him and will let him starve. I walk back towards him and say, "Myrnin, I will let you have your taste if you promise not to kill me or change me."

He looks at me carefully and then says, "My pet I have no intention of killing your or changing you. Your blood is to delicious smelling to only want one taste of it."

I nod by head and he carefully walks to me. He moves my hair away from my neck and lightly kisses it. I gasp as I feel a flutter in my stomach and arousal rush through me. Myrnin chuckles at my response and then gently bites my neck. I gasp as the absolute pleasure of it hits me and he continues to drink my blood. As he continues to drink I feel a little woozy and then suddenly I pass out in his arms with his fangs still in my neck.

 **Thanks for reading. What do you think will happen? I'm contemplating having the next section/chapter in Myrnin's perspective. What do y'all think Myrnin did to upset Amelie?**


	2. Chapter 2 (Myrnin's perspective)

**I just want to start off by thanking everyone who has already read the first chapter. My first reviewer of morganvillefan97 inspired me to get this second chapter out there after I spent a short time writing it. This chapter incorporates some of the things from the first chapter, but in Myrnin's perspective. Overall, I just wrote this chapter from an idea in my mind so it may not be 100% perfect. I just wanted to get it out there and appease my readers. Anyways, here is chapter two for all of you.**

Chapter 2 (Myrnin's perspective)

I wander around the lab messing with things here and there, I can feel my hunger impacting my thoughts and I shake my head. As I stare at a chalk board against the wall, I see Claire's writing and smile. She is such a little fire cracker, but at the same time she is so innocent compared to me. As I continue to think about her, I just feel the urge to go see her and so I open the portal to the Glass house and walk into the secret room in attic. I stand in the room for a second before I sit down on the couch. I can hear her heart beating in the still of the house at night. The idea of idea of getting a taste of her runs across my mind and then I hear the door to this room open. Claire comes up the stairs and I watch her carefully. She seems shocked to find me in the house. I shake from the daze I was in and watch her for a second before I feel my lips moving and the hunger speaking through me. I knew I should find a source of blood, but I was working too hard to take the time, but now the beast inside of me is coming out and I am afraid what it will do to my innocent, breakable Claire. She opens a portal to the lab and I follow her. When we enter the lab, my proximity to her turns the beast into overdrive and the desire for her blood furthers along an arousal I hadn't noticed before. I knew being around her aroused me, but I hadn't noticed that being so close to her was driving me more insane then my blood lust. As I get close to biting her, she pushes me away and tells me to wait. I quietly listen to her conversation with my queen and am confused with what I did to wrong her. To my knowledge, I had done nothing that would cause her to starve me like this. My focus on trying to figure this out stops the moment I hear the words come across Claire's lips, "Myrnin, I will let you have your taste if you promise not to kill me or change me."

I look at her and the beast inside me responds to her concerns before what left of my sanity takes a step closer to her to taste her blood for the first time. I had been waiting so long to taste her, but knew that it would not be something she would do easily. She cared too much for that human boy to do something like this. I am not quite sure what happened, but I realize that something must have happened to make her so willing to let me bite her even though it would anger that childish boy who calls her his. My fangs bite into her neck and I take my first draw of her blood into my body. I hear her gasp and chuckle slightly against her neck. I can feel the arousal running through her and the pleasure that she is experiencing from letting me do this to her. I continue to drink her blood, but then notice that she has started to get woozy. I check mentally on my knowledge of how much I have drank to make sure I haven't taken too much. She suddenly passes out in my arms and I remove my fangs from her neck. I know that I did not take too much of a taste of my pet, but I don't want to take any more of her delicious blood. I set her down carefully on the couch and for the first time during the night look over her with the complete utter sanity that having feed brings to me. I smile at her cute little attire because it matches the innocence I know of her. I return to doing the different tasks I planned to do before the beast inside me took over and got me to the opportunity to bite her.

About three hours later, she stirs awake on the couch. I am to her side in an instant and I ask, "Are you alright, my dear Claire?"

She looks at me with confusion in her eyes before saying, "Yes, I am Myrnin. You seem to be doing better now that you have fed."

I nod and say, "Yes, pet. Your blood has helped me get out of that spiral I was in. I am sorry that you had to be the one to provide sustenance to me. I am sure that boy of yours will not be happy with you for this."

She looks at me for a minute and then says, "He doesn't have fucking control over what I do with my life. I was so not going to let you continue to starve or let it get to the point where you would hurt someone else. He can go fuck himself if he wants to tell me differently."

I look at her with surprise in my eyes before saying, "Did something happen between the two of you?"

She smiles and just says, "Just another stupid fight. I should be getting back to the house before anyone finds me missing though."

I nod my head in understanding and watch as she gets up. She wraps her robe tighter around her and ties it tight before she opens the portal and walks through it to the Glass house. I sigh as the portal closes with her on the other side. I am not exactly sure what is going on with her and that human, but I do know that if he harms her at all I will handle the situation and he will never harm her again.

 **Thanks for reading chapter 2 of my story. What do you think will happen when Claire returns to the Glass house? Feel free to read, review, and favorite/follow as you like.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again my lovely readers! I just wanted to toss a note at the beginning of this chapter as a warning that this chapter does have some violence, so if you are sensitive to that subject please be warned. Also, thank you to all my readers so far and for the reviews that I have received as well. Anyways, here is chapter 3 which is back at Claire's perspective.**

Chapter 3

I step though the portal from Myrnin's lab into the house quietly. I know that it is just almost morning, but I just want to ensure I avoid the sure to come confrontation for a little while longer. I hit the button to open the door at the bottom of the stairs and silently creep down them. I am shocked at the sight I see of Shane sitting on the ground with a tear stained face just outside my room's door. As I hit the landing, he looks my way and looks slightly shocked to see me coming from the secret room. He stands from the ground and walks towards me to pull me into a hug against his chest. He starts crying again as he holds me and says, "I am so sorry for being such an idiot, Claire. I know there is nothing between you and Myrnin, but I couldn't help getting jealous over it. It just seems like he gets you a lot better than I do and I just fear losing you because of that."

I realize as he says this with distress, that he must have been too distraught to notice the bite marks on my neck. I wrap my arms around him and hold him tight to me as I say, "Its okay. You have nothing to be concerned about. I love you and I am never going to leave you for someone else."

He pulls back from me a little bit and kisses me. As we separate from the sweet, desperate kiss I can see that his eyes are losing the haziness that was in them from being so distraught over the idea of losing me. He takes a step back from my arms and smiles me. His eyes rake my body once and then run back to my neck. He looks at me and says with anger, "What is that?"

I put my hand up on my neck covering the bite marks and look at him as I say confidently, "It's nothing."

He walks closer to me again and roughly grabs my hand off of my neck. He looks closely at my neck and angrily states, "Are those fang marks in your neck, Claire?"

I shake my head nearly crying and then say as I look into his eyes carefully, "It's nothing."

He grabs my neck roughly and says angrily, "It's not nothing. I am going to kill that motherfucking vampire for biting you against your will."

I look back at him with fear in my eyes and try to breath slowly as he continues to hold my neck and says, "It wasn't against my will, you idiot. He was starving and would have attacked someone, very possibly me, if I didn't allow him to drink my blood. He didn't hurt me at all and it didn't mean anything. I would have done the same exact thing for Michael. I did it to save my friend from doing something much worse."

He pushes me down to the floor and looks at me with hatred in his eyes before practically screaming, "I knew it. I knew there was something there, but I couldn't believe it. You're such a fucking fang banger even if you don't see it yourself. You slut. I can't believe I ever thought I loved you. Did you get pleasure from having his fangs sink into your neck, you sick little whore?"

Before I have a chance to respond, he walks over to me and starts to punch me all over. I let out one scream before I bit my tongue to keep any other noises from slipping out. I don't need Michael or Eve to try and stop this, I don't deserve that. As he continues to punch me and kick me, I just start to hope for the oblivion I know is coming and then out of nowhere the punches and kicks stop. I open my eyes and very hazily see Michael holding Shane off of the ground looking at him with hate in his eyes. He finally spats, "What is wrong with you, Shane? I didn't think I would ever see you become so similar to your father. I didn't think I would ever see you become this abusive to someone you have told me you love."

Shane looks at Michael with fear in his eyes and my vision starts to flicker slightly, which I know must be from all of the punches and kicks I took, but I hear Shane say, "I am nothing like my father, bro. She let Myrnin freaking bite her, so the little ho deserves everything that I did to her. She fucking deserves to die."

Michael looks at Shane with hatred in his eyes and says, "You are no longer welcome in this house, Shane. Have fun thinking over what you have done and how bad you have screwed up."

My eyes flicker close, but I hear Michael walk down the stairs and open the front door before a muffled thumping of Shane hitting the front porch. In a second, Michael is by my side trying to get me to respond, but I am sliding closer and closer to the oblivion I hoped for. Before I fully pass out, I hear Michael cry out, "Eve, call 911," before he says, "come on Claire, stay with me." I then pass out in Michael's arms.

* * *

 **10 hours later**

I hear a faint rhythmic beeping in the distance and I wonder what that noise might be. I carefully open my eyes and look around to realize that I am in the hospital. I look around with slight confusion about how I got here, but then it all comes back to me and I remember how Shane beat me and would have killed me if it wasn't for Michael stopping him. I am shocked at how insane it drove him to see that I had let Myrnin bite me, but I also realize that he had no reason to be upset about it. It was my decision to make and I was not going to worry about trying to appease him especially knowing what he did to try and control my actions. I hear a sudden whirlwind of activity in the hallway outside my room before a female voice states, "You can't go in there. She is in recovery and we are not even sure if she is conscious currently."

Out of nowhere, I hear Myrnin's voice respond to the female stating, "I don't care if she is in recovery or conscious, I am going in there. I have to see what that boy did to her."

Myrnin comes slamming though the door, but stops when he notices that I am awake and he just looks at me as he stands frozen in the doorway.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at Amelie's office**

Oliver enters the office and looks over at Amelie before just stating, "She survived my queen."

Amelie turns from her position facing the window and says, "I know."

 **Alright y'all, that is chapter 3. Any thoughts on what Myrnin's reaction is going to be? As always, please read and review. If I get at least 3 reviews it might push me to try and get the next chapter out quicker.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello readers, sorry for the delay in getting this new chapter up. I meant to post it on Friday, but this chapter was just not wanting to piece itself together for me. Here it is and as I stated at the beginning of the story, I will try to post at least once a week. Thanks for all the great reviews, favorites and follows. A special shout out to Emeline Rousselot -rainedakota, thanks for your review and for fans of my stuff please go read all their great stories. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 4

Myrnin stands still watching me in the bed for about a minute before he says carefully, "How are you feeling, Claire?"

I watch him standing just inside the door and I realize that the manic nature I had just heard in the hallways has been calmed as soon as he saw me conscious in the bed. I am unsure if it is because he realized I was awake and wanted to hide that side of himself or if it is because being in my presence has calmed the crazy monster inside him. Before I can respond to his question, one of the nurses walks in and smiles kindly at me and says, "Hello dear, it is good to see you awake. You took some trauma from the attack, but overall it seems like you will be alright after a short time."

I smile at her and wince slightly with the motion. Myrnin turns towards the nurse and says, "What's all wrong with her?"

The nurse looks back from me to him and then finally says with a timid nature in her voice, "We believe that she has a mild concussion which would have been the cause of her passing out for so long after the attack. The things we know for sure though are that Miss Danvers has one broken rib and may bruises covering her body, but overall the absolute shock of the attack and pain from the beating she took is most likely what caused her the most discomfort and to stay unconscious for the time that she did."

I am shocked as she describes my condition to discover that it isn't worse. I had felt so sure during it that I was going to die and that would be the end of this all, but apparently Shane was not able to hurt me as much in his anger as he could possibly do. The one thing I notice she doesn't mention, but living in Morganville I am not surprised she left out the part about the bite mark on my neck. I know from her expression that they didn't go unnoticed. Myrnin finally nods his head after looking me over and looks back at the nurse before saying, "Thank you for that answer. May Miss Danvers and I be alone now?"

A smile comes to my face as I hear Myrnin call me Miss Danvers. Also, I feel a shiver run through my veins and a small pulsation in my nether regions. Myrnin looks over at me with a questionable look before the nurse responds with, "Of course, if you need anything feel free to push the button on your bed, Miss Danvers."

I smile at her in response and say, "Thank you. I will use the button if I need to."

She walks out the door and closes it behind her, but not before saying, "I will also let your friends know that you are awake so they may come for a visit soon as well."

After she exits the room and closes the door behind her, Myrnin walks closer to my bedside and says, "How are you feeling, Claire?"

I am slightly disappointed to hear him call me just my first name after all the shivers that were running through my body because of his calling me Miss Danvers. I smile at him and say, "I am sore, but overall I am alright Myrnin. I'm alive and that is all that really matters."

Myrnin watches my reactions and looks over me to somewhat inspect the damage before he says with slight anger, "I am going to kill that boy. He had no right to hurt you this way and he has to pay for what he has done."

I reach out carefully and grab at Myrnin's hand before calmly saying, "No, Myrnin, you will not kill or injure Shane. He had a right to be angry and upset about this, but how he reacted to that anger was not correct. He isn't going to get away with hurting me, we both know that Hannah will intervene in this human versus human situation and put Shane in jail for assaulting me. This doesn't need to be an issue involving you or any other vampires in town because his assault was solely against me, a human."

Before Myrnin has a chance to respond to my statement the door to my room bursts open with a breathless, semi-distressed Eve coming running through the door. Michael follows behind her shortly and quickly evaluates the situation of the room to see Myrnin standing beside me with my hand in his. I drop his hand and Myrnin backs away slightly from my bedside upon seeing Michael's expression. Eve walks up to my bedside and looks me over before saying, "You had me so worried, Claire-bear. I am so glad that you are okay. I just can't believe what Shane did to you."

Michael walks up to my other side, almost blocking my view of Myrnin as I look back at Eve and say, "It's alright, Eve. I am alright. It was all my fault and I deserved everything I got, but I am sorry for worrying you like that. I didn't realize that for being so strong against vampires, that an assault from someone I cared about would send me over the edge into shock and an unconscious state."

Michael finally speaks after hearing my comment to Eve, but not before carefully turning slightly to watch Myrnin and his reaction, "You did not deserve that Claire. Nothing you could do would be deserving of such a brutal assault and we all know that if I hadn't stopped him that his desire was to kill you in that moment and you didn't deserve to die for helping out a friend."

Myrnin nods his head in response to Michael's statement before looking at Eve and speaking for the first time since Eve and Michael entered the room, "Eve, has Hannah Moses been notified of the assault between Claire and Shane?"

Eve looks shocked as she processes the question and looks at Myrnin before she states, "No, she has not. We wanted to wait until Claire was conscious to decide how we would handle the situation. Do you want us to call Hannah and have her go after Shane, Claire?"

I look carefully between Eve and Myrnin at their exchange and can see that Eve is questioning Myrnin's motives behind asking that question. I look back at Eve and finally say, "Yes, I would like you to call Hannah. I understand why Shane did what he did, but he still needs to be punished and handled for assaulting me. If he so quickly flew off the handle at me, I don't want to think what would happen in a situation with someone else. I am helping him in the same way I was helping Myrnin, I am protecting him from hurting someone else."

Eve nods her head in response to that which I notice briefly, but I focus on Myrnin to see how he responds to my statement. He looks at me carefully and I see his eyes being drawn to the bite mark on my neck. He shakes slightly and then says, "Eve, Michael, while you work on getting ahold of Hannah to have her start the search for that boy, could you leave Claire and I alone for a short while?"

Before I or Eve have a chance to react to his statement, Michael turns to face him and says, "Eve may leave, but I will not leave you alone with Claire. It may have been her decision to let you bite her earlier today, but right now she is injured because of an action related to you and I don't trust you alone with her. Look at what happened to her because she had to save your starving ass."

I watch Myrnin go into a defensive stature and growl quietly at Michael. I look between them and say, "Stop it Michael! I am fine. You can leave me alone here with Myrnin, you don't need to incite or anger him right now."

Michael looks between Myrnin and I before huffing, walking over to Eve, taking her hand and saying, "Fine, but if you need anything Claire, I am right outside."

I nod my head and watch as he and Eve leave the room closing the door behind him. I look back over at Myrnin and see him slowly coming out of his defensive posture. He then slowly walks back towards my bed and says, "Michael is correct, Claire. None of this would have happened if I hadn't been starving. I just wish I knew what I had done to anger Amelie so much that she would not provide any blood for me."

I smile at him and gently grasp his hand and says, "It's alright, Myrnin. Things with Shane would have come to a head at some point or another because he was just too overly jealous about the connection and friendship that we have. He may not have reacted as violently, but there would have been some blow up with him eventually and quite possibly I could have ended up in the hospital for absolutely nothing then as well."

Myrnin bends his head and kisses my hand gently before saying, "Well then it was my pleasure, Miss Danvers, to rid you of an inevitable problem."

Between his kiss on my hand and hearing him call me Miss Danvers a rush of desire flows through me and I feel my core pulse in response to it. I look at his face and see him manically grin almost as if he can sense my body's response to his words and action. Before I can respond to his action and words, a doctor walks in and says, "Hello, Miss Danvers. My name is Thomas Nelson and I have been one of the doctors attending to your case since you entered the hospital. How are you feeling?"

I feel Myrnin stiffen slightly next to me, but then I respond to the doctor with, "I am feeling sore all over and my head hurts slightly, but overall I feel alright considering the beating I know I took."

The doctor nods and takes notes of my responses before responding with, "Well that is good to hear, Miss Danvers. We are going to keep you overnight for observation, but you should be able to go home tomorrow morning."

I smile at him and say, "Thank you, doctor for letting me know the plan."

He smiles back at me before heading out the door off to check in on another patient. Myrnin squeezes my hand and I look at his face. I didn't notice the change in his expression until I look up at him, but I see that in the time of our conversation with the doctor he has become very defensive and reserved. I am unsure of why the change in his actions came about, but I know I will find out. I finally speak and ask, "What's up, Myrnin?"

 **Well there was chapter 4. If I receive 3 reviews of this chapter, I will try and post a new chapter of this story earlier then planned. Also, feel free to message me if you have any ideas. No guarantees it will get incorporated into the story, but I would love to see any ideas that could possibly be added into the story. Anyways, as always feel free to review in that little box under this writing. Night!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my dedicated readers, I am back early with Chapter 5 of this story. I had the 3 reviews requested and I was able to write this out for you. Thank you to cuppycakelol and TWD for your reviews. Anyways, here is chapter 5 for everyone out there.**

Chapter 5

Myrnin looks down at me and I can tell that he is trying to hide some of his emotions before he speaks. He finally calmly says, "I'm not sure. I just got a very bad feeling from him and it concerns me. I got the same type of feeling from the nurse earlier who entered."

I look over his expression and I know that the protectiveness must just be because of our close working relationship, especially since I don't really remember any signs in the past that he was romantically interested in me. He may have a flirty nature and try to drive me crazy, but I realized that he was just playing with me not really interested in me that way. Anyways, why would he be interested in me a little mouse when he could have girl he wanted. I finally respond to his statement by saying, "Okay, so you got a bad vibe from them. I am sure everything will be fine."

Myrnin gently bends his head and kisses my hand gently which starts flutters in my stomach. I didn't realize I was the kind of girl who would get butterflies from a very chaste kiss. Myrnin smiles at me and says, "Yes, I am sure it will be because I will not be leaving your side. I don't want anything else bad to happen to you, Miss Danvers."

I feel the faint shiver run through my body again as once again he turns me on by just uttering the term Miss before my last name. Part of me thinks that I should show him that I am not as innocent as that terminology would denote. Overall though I know that while I maybe having these feelings it does not mean that he is, so I know I shouldn't get to invested in them. I look at him and can see some of his craziness back into his posture. It isn't as bad as when I found him starving, but I know also that he goes stir crazy if he isn't working on some project. I realize that if he stays here all night to try and protect me from a made up threat that he will be hurting himself and I most definitely don't want him to do that. I squeeze his hand, which is still holding mine, and state confidently, "No Myrnin, you will not. You need to go back to the lab and work on some different projects, let that manic energy out of you and into your work. If you are concerned about leaving me alone here, I know Michael will stay if asked to ensure that I am safe. I am sure though that there will be no need for him or you to be here."

Myrnin looks me over and pulls back his hand from mine before angrily stating, "Michael already had to save you once because I wasn't there for you, I don't want him to have to do it again. You are mine to protect and I don't need to rely on anyone else to do it."

I watch as Myrnin pulls back away from me and starts to pace in the room. I start to process his statements. First off, he didn't want Michael to be the one to save me because he had already saved me earlier when Myrnin didn't know I was being attacked or in danger. Second off, he very clearly stated that I was his to protect and I can't even fathom what he means by that. Does he mean that I am his to protect because I am his assistant or does he mean that I am his to protect because of something he might feel for me more then friendship? I know while these questions may be swirling around my mind like crazy that this is not the time to ask them because the focus I have to have right now is getting him to leave to clear him of his manic nature. I respond to him by saying, "Michael won't be saving me from anything. He will just be here acting as a temporary stand in for you, so that you can calm the beast inside you by releasing the ideas stored in that brain of yours. Let Michael help you and in that of itself help me."

Myrnin nods and moves closer to me again as he says, "Your right, Claire. I will let Michael help watch over you as you sleep. I just want you to know that if you feel at all uncomfortable, I am one call away."

I nod my head in understanding and Myrnin walks out into the hallway to call Michael in. Michael walks in and says, "What's up, Claire?"

I can see the obvious tension between Michael and Myrnin, but I also realize that to protect Myrnin and help continue to keep him sane that I have to make them work together. I answer Michael's question by saying, "Myrnin got a bad vibe off of one of the doctors and one of the nurses. He needs to go back to the lab to let off some steam and work out some of the crazy, but he doesn't want to leave me alone. Would you be fine with staying the night watching guard to make sure nothing happens to me?"

Michael looks smugly at Myrnin before saying, "Of course, Claire, I will stay to observe you. I doubt anything is going to happen though."

Myrnin looks between Michael and I before saying, "That is very good, Michael. I am glad to hear that you will be here to protect Claire as she sleeps. I will be heading out now, but I will be back here as soon as dawn hits to ensure that I can escort Claire out of the hospital."

I nod my head in response and Michael does the same. Myrnin looks like he wants to say something else, but he stops himself and walks out of the room. Michael sits down in a chair next to me with his back towards the door to the room. We talk and converse for a couple of hours because with everything that has happened I am to awake to fall asleep. It reaches about two in the morning and I am starting to get sleepy, but still enjoying the conversation with Michael. It is nice to have someone to converse with who doesn't get tired. Michael looks at me and states, "You almost ready to sleep, Claire?"

Before I can respond, the whole situation in the room changes. The door pushes open and the doctor from before enters with the nurse. The nurse has a needle in her hand and she walks up behind Michael stabbing him in the back with the needle before pushing the plunger on it down sending whatever was in the needle into his system. Within about a minute Michael collapses forward and I go to let out a scream, but the doctor covers my mouth with his hand before he says, "Shut up, you little bitch. Your coming with us now and there is nothing no one can do to stop us."

Before I can respond to that he puts a needle into my neck and I start to feel woozy. I am still semi-conscious as he puts me into a wheel chair and rolls me through the hospital and out the front door. Right before I fully pass out, I notice him pick me up and lay me down in the back of some sort of a vehicle. In what seems like a seconds we are driving away from the hospital and then it all goes black for me.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at Amelie's office…**

Amelie's phone rings on the desk, she goes to pick it up. On the other end of the line she hears the statement, "We got her."

Amelie smiles a very cruel smile before saying, "Very good, my pet." After stating this she hangs up the phone.

 **Alright y'all, that was chapter 5 I hoped you liked it. Earlier today as I was preparing to write this chapter and so I was just figuring out plot points etc and I will say that this chapter reaches the end of plot point 3, but I had over 10 and many of the plot points included doing a chapter in Myrnin perspective. So please feel free to message me in regards to if I should do more chapters under Myrnin's perspective (last seen in chapter 2). Anyways, have a good night and as always feel free to review in the little box and if I get 4 reviews before Sunday/Monday I will try to post chapter 6 early for y'all!**


	6. Chapter 6 (Myrnin's Perspective)

**Hello again kind readers, I decided to post chapter 6 early for all of you. This is somewhat because it feels to me like a filler chapter and so I decided instead of making you wait I would give it to you now. I hope you all enjoy it. It is the second time in this story I am returning to Myrnin's perspective.**

Chapter 6 (Myrnin's perspective)

It's about dawn and I return to the hospital after spending some time working on different projects in the lab. I had found it extremely hard to focus on any one project for a length of time, but I just assumed that was because I was so concerned about Claire. I knew that I had to leave that hospital, but I didn't want to still and I didn't want to have to enlist someone else to have to help watch her. I already feel so guilty for having to have Michael save her once. I shouldn't have let her go home originally on her own. I enter the hospital and go into the room where she had been to find it empty. I look around the room, grab my phone from my pocket and try to call Michael to figure out what the hell is going on. The phone rings through until it hits the machine and I leave a livid message saying, "Where the hell are you? Where the hell is Claire? If something's happened to her because you couldn't protect her, I am going to kill you."

I hang up the phone and try to look around the room to see if I can find any signs of what happens. A nurse walks into the room and looks at me with slight despair in her eyes before saying, "Are you family of Miss Danvers?"

I look at her with some craziness in my eyes because the stress of Claire being missing is taking away any of the calmness working on my projects had given me. I recognize that it is a different nurse then earlier in the day, but that doesn't surprise me because I know they work in shifts. I nod my head and she walks closer and gently rubs my hand before saying, "I am so sorry to have to be the one to tell you this, but she passed away a few hours ago from unseen complications related to her injuries."

Hearing that from the nurse stops me in my tracks and I feel a huge wave of despair crash over my blood. My sweet, innocent Claire is gone. She was fine, she was laughing, she was having waves of arousal just a few hours ago, but now she is gone. I look at the nurse and finally ask, "Is there any way I can see the body to say my good bye?"

She nods her head and leads me out of the room. I follow her carefully down to the morgue in the basement of the hospital. She walks in and I follow her. I can feel the despair radiating through my body, but I know that I just have to see her face one more time. The nurse looks at me as she walks to one of the drawers and then says, "I normally wouldn't do this, but you just looked so lost that I knew you most likely needed the closure. Once I open this, I will leave you alone for a couple of minutes so you can say your good bye."

I nod my head and she carefully opens the drawer and pulls the sheet back off the face of the body in the drawer. I avoid looking towards the body before she leaves the room because I don't need this human watching me break down or being so close in case in the despair over my lose the beast comes out of me. I hear her walk out of the morgue and I finally look up at the face of the girl in the drawer who she claimed is Claire. I instantly recognize the fact that it is indeed not Claire and I breathe a sigh of relief to know that Claire is alive. Michael must have sensed some danger and decided it was necessary to fake Claire's death to protect her. He probably didn't answer my call because he was trying to lay low with her to keep her safe, just as I would have done. I dig my phone out of my pocket and dial Claire's number to see if she will answer me. She doesn't and it goes through to her voice mail. I grin as I listen to the goofy voice mail she had before I leave a message saying, "Claire, I am not sure where you are right now and I hope that you will call me when you can to tell me where you are. I will find you either way though. You had me so worried that you were gone, but I now know you aren't. I am going to find you and never let you out of my sight again, Claire. I love you. I will see you soon."

I hang up the phone and see the nurse walking back in holding a bag of stuff. I look questionably at it and says, "I can't give you Miss Danvers personal effects, but you can look at them if that will help you process this grief you are feeling."

I carefully walk closer to the nurse and start to go through the items in Claire's personal effects. I know that they could have easily run leaving the clothes that are in this pile, but then I notice that her phone is in the pile as well. I realize that by leaving the phone behind it leaves them untraceable, but I also know that Claire would never have done that. It starts to make me wonder if something more sinister is going on and really where Claire is. Before I have a chance to ponder this, the nurse takes the items back from me, goes and closes the drawer and states, "Alright, we should be heading back up now."

I nod mutely and follow her back to the first floor. As I stand in the lobby of the hospital, I realize that if Claire had left the hospital willingly that she would have contacted me by now and that it must be that something happened to her to keep her from me. I look out the doors to the hospital as I realize that Claire is out there somewhere, possibly being hurt by people, on her own. I know instantly that I have to find her and soon.

 **So everyone, there is chapter 6. What did y'all think? The little review box is screaming to hear what you thought. Have a good night!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey readers, here is chapter 7 of this story. It shows a couple different perspectives during the chapter which are briefly showing Michael's, Myrnin's, and Amelie's perspective. Also, I thought it was time to finally give some more insight into why Amelie was starving Myrnin. So here it is.**

Chapter 7

 **Michael's perspective**

I start to wake up slowly in a room with my arms tied to a chair. Utilizing my vampire strength I quickly break the ties holding me to the chair. Before I can move, a human with a mask on enters the room and says in a dark voice, "Now, Mr. Glass, please stay contained in your chair."

I look at him and let my fangs drop before I say, "Hell no, I won't stay contained in this chair. Where the fuck is Claire?"

The man clucks his tongue at me and says, "Calm down, Mr. Glass. You wouldn't want your precious Eve to have the same fate as Claire."

I growl at him and angrily say, "Don't you even try to threaten Eve, you fucking bastard. What the fuck have you done to Claire, you psychopath?"

The human manically chuckles at that comment before pulling a picture out of his pocket and holding it out towards me. I look at it and see a picture of Claire, looking stiff and extremely lifeless. He looks at me and says, "She was not behaving herself, so we had to take care of the problem. Now do you want your precious Eve to suffer the same terrible fate?"

My back stiffens as I look back at the picture, it looks like Claire's neck is in a very unnatural position meaning that they had broken her neck because she was misbehaving. They had killed her and would do the same to Eve if I misbehaved. I couldn't lose both of them. I sit calmly and he walks up to me and reties my arms to the chair arm. After he leaves, I break down acknowledging the fact that Claire is dead.

 **Claire's Perspective**

As I start to come to after being thrown in the van, before I open my eyes I take in what I can determine of my surroundings without seeing anything so I can defend myself if needed. I flex my arms and figure out that they are tied to what I believe to be chair arms. Also, I determine that I am sitting in a chair by the posture I am. I finally open my eyes and look around to find that I am sitting in a chair in an empty room by myself. I try to remember what happened to Michael, but can't figure out if they had taken him or not. I am guessing they took him because they wouldn't want to give anyone any hints to what had happened to me. As I survey the room again, the door opens and the doctor from the hospital walks in. He looks at me and says, "Oh look, you're awake. That's very good. I've got a friend of yours to keep you company until it's time. Don't worry, we won't hurt him as long as you behave yourself and patiently wait until we get the word that we can kill you."

I watch the door open and I expect to see Michael being brought into the room, but am shocked when I watch the nurse from the hospital pull a tied up, unconscious Shane into the room. He is tied to a chair like me, but still looks to be knocked out by whatever drug they had put in my system. I flatten myself back in the chair knowing that even with everything that Shane had done to me that I would never do anything to get him killed. The doctor smiles at me and then says, "That is very good, Miss Danvers. We will return when it is time."

As I watch him and the nurse walk out of the room, I know that by when it is time that he means when it is time to kill me. I also realize that when Shane wakes up I can't tell him any of this. He may have been ready to kill me in his angry haze earlier today, but that doesn't mean that he wouldn't fight if someone else was trying to kill me. I continue to sit in the chair calmly and inspect the room. A short while later, I hear grunts and look over to see Shane waking up. His eyes open and he looks at me. In his eyes, I first see hurt and anger, but then it turns to concern and sadness. I finally speak, "Shane, are you alright?"

Shane looks at me again before saying, "Yeah, Claire I am fine. I am sorry about how I reacted though to everything. I should never have hit you over it. I understand why you did what you did. Can you ever forgive me?"

I nod my head with tears in my eyes slightly. I finally say, "It's alright, Shane. I have already forgiven you. I understand why you did what you did, but it also helped me to discover in myself who I want to be at this moment and who I want to be with. Even before everything happened, I had seen that we were having more and more issues and growing apart by the day, so in some ways it is good that this all happened. I think a part of me will always love you Shane, but I don't think we should be together anymore."

He nods his head, but looks slightly sad again. He finally responds, "I can understand that Claire and I think I was feeling that as well, which is why I was getting so jealous and overprotective all the time. I am always going to have a part of my heart devoted to you, but I think it would be best if we just stay friends from now on. We both deserve better."

I smile back at him and say, "Yes, we are totally going to stay friends and find what our lives need to complete themselves adequately."

Shane smiles at me finally and I notice the sadness in his features decreasing. He then looks around the room and says, "So what is going on, Claire? Where are we?"

I already know that I can't tell him the truth because he would flip a gasket and not let me sacrifice myself for him. I think over all the different things that I could possibly say to try and keep him from being overly crazy. I finally say, "I am not exactly sure where we are Shane. I believe what is going on though is that some of the anti-vampire fanatics of Morganville decided to grab me to try and cause some issues with the vampires or draw them in to try and take out some of the vampires. I believe you are here because they wanted to make sure that I would stay calm and behave myself so their plan would work."

He looks around the room all suspicious like before saying, "While we should try and surprise them by trying to attack them and escape."

I shake my head and say, "No, we are going to play this sane and safe. The vampires will be here soon to save us and they will take care of our captors."

I know I am lying hard core to Shane, but I can't have him trying to attack the humans. I have accepted my fate and am ready to die as long as it means that no one else gets hurt for me. I am not sure how Myrnin will handle my death, but I am sure that he will be fine because I am after all just his assistant.

 **Myrnin's Perspective**

I had quietly broke into the house where I had determined Claire had to be. I hope that I am not wrong and I hope that everything is alright. I look around the house and enter the first room to find Michael tied to a chair. I look at the binds and see that they are just normal rope, so I wonder why he hadn't escaped. I look at Michael and he looks at me before saying, "Your too late, Myrnin."

Confusion runs over me and I wonder what he means by the fact that I am too late. He can't mean that whoever had taken them had killed Claire, he can't. My world would just be lost if Claire was gone. I don't know what I'd do if I could never hear her voice or see her face again. I finally stutter out, "What do you mean?"

Michael looks at me with tears in his eyes, "They killed her, Myrnin. They killed Claire and they are going to kill Eve too if I try to fight them."

I feel parts of myself start to shut down, but I also realize that I had already been fooled once by these people into thinking she was dead and even if she really was dead, I had to fight for her memory and hopefully kill those who had kill her. If she truly was gone, then I would do whatever it would take to get me killed so I could join her because I know that I can't live without her. I look at Michael and say, "We will protect Eve, but let's go kill those son of bitches who killed Claire."

He nods and breaks his ties standing up. We exit the room we are in to survey the house and try to find those who had taken and possibly killed Claire.

 **Claire's Perspective**

Shane and I are talking about different things when the doctor from the hospital runs in to the room. He walks over to me and breaks the ties on my arms. He roughly pulls me up out of the chair and hold me tight in his arms. I can see Shane trying to fight himself out of his chair to help me, but I shake my head at him and he stops. The doctor dials a number on his phone and says, "He's coming. I thought you said, he wouldn't find out she was still alive until after we truly killed her?"

 **Amelie's Perspective**

My phone is ringing and I can see that it is that pesky human who I had dispatched to handle Claire. I know that Myrnin will mourn her loss for a short while, but then once it was all done he would be fine. As I reflect on the path I have taken, I know that Claire doesn't have to die, but with her alive I am unsure if Myrnin will be able to work up a solution to the crisis the town is facing. I have kept it a secret from everyone, except Oliver about the evil that is happening. I know that once Myrnin can focus on a solution, with his best frame of mind, that he will be able to save my town. Without that frame of mind though, I know all is lost because the threat facing our town and our way of life is too much. I pick up the phone and listen to what the human says before saying, "He shouldn't be, but you must have had some flaw in your plan that caused him to be able to find out earlier that she was still alive. None the less, hold her and when he enters the room, kill her. It is now time to implement the plan."

 **Thank for reading this chapter! The next chapter will be up probably next Sunday. If I can get at least 4 reviews on this chapter before then, I will try to post it earlier! As always, feel free to send me messages with ideas and thoughts on the story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello guys, here is the newest installment into this story. Depending on when you read the last chapter, there was 1 small change done to the Amelie section of the last chapter so I highly recommend that you make sure you have read that newest section. Also, much thanks to my awesome reviewers cuppycakelol and Emeline Rousselot - rainedakota for your assistance on that part of the chapter. So here is chapter 8.**

Chapter 8

I look at the doctor holding me as he listens to whoever is on the other end of the phone before he hangs up. He pulls a gun out of his pocket and positions it next to my head before saying, "Your friend is going to regret ever coming after you."

I wonder who you meant when he said that he was coming. Did he mean Myrnin or Michael or someone else? Who would scare this doctor so much that he would call whoever is orchestrating this to figure out the next step? What did he mean by that they wouldn't find out until I was truly dead? I look towards Shane again and can see that he has broken the ties holding him to the chair and it almost looks like he is ready to attack the doctor holding the gun to my head. The doctor is too distracted to notice that he has escaped his restraints. I carefully get Shane's attention and shake my head at him. He angrily sits back against the chair attempting to look like he is still connected to the chair.

I hear crashing in areas outside of the room we are in and the doctor holds me closer to him with the gun firmly pressed to my temple. At this point, I have accepted my impending death and just wish that I can see Myrnin's face one more time. We hear the door handle jiggle and the doctor takes the safety off the gun. Myrnin and Michael bust through the door. Michael looks shocked to see me alive, but I can see Myrnin take a quick unnecessary breath, almost of relief to see me alive. I close my eyes knowing that the shot will be coming soon to end all of this. I am glad to know I could see Myrnin's face one more time before it all ended. Everyone would be fine with me gone and it would be for the better good because no one else would get hurt trying to save me. Before I can figure out what is going on, I feel someone slam into me pushing me to the ground roughly. Around me I hear sounds of a scuttle and then a shot from the gun. I scream unsure of what is happening, but also afraid to open my eyes in case I was the one shot. It doesn't feel like the bullet hit me, but I don't want to open them and see concern in everyone's eyes as I slip away if I am dying. I hear another scuttle and then a gut-wrenching crack behind me. Before I know it, I feel a body by me holding me gently. I hear tears in his voice as Myrin says, "Claire, are you okay? Can you hear me? Please be alright, I can't live without you. Please respond to me, dear."

I open my eyes carefully because I know I can't leave Myrnin in so much obvious distress. He looks down at me into my eyes and I see them light up excitedly as he looks back into my eyes. I continue to look up at him as I finally say, "I'm fine, Myrnin. I can hear you and I am perfectly fine. What happened?"

He looks around the room over towards Michael and I follow his gaze to see Michael standing next to the crumpled form of Shane's body. I almost scream, but I hold it back as I watch an interaction between Myrnin and Michael. I can't quite understand what the interaction is until Michael looks back at me with sad eyes. In that moment, I know what happened. I pull myself quickly out of Myrnin's arms and run over to Shane's side. I can see that the bullet meant for me had hit him the chest and he isn't breathing. I feel tears start to roll down my face as I angrily start saying, "No Shane, you fucking idiot. You shouldn't have died for me. I am not worth it. Why did you have to be all manly and try to save me?"

I put my hand gently on his chest above his wound and find myself crying through the anger. I didn't want anyone to die for me and I most definitely didn't want Shane to be the one to sacrifice himself for me. I am unsure if I can handle it. Myrnin walks up to me and gently wraps his arms around me from behind almost in a hug. Michael then coughs before saying, "Shane only did what he thought was right for you, Claire. He didn't say anything to me about it, but I know that when I threw him out he was disgusted with himself for what he had done to you. He would do anything to protect you, especially after how he treated you near the end."

I look at Michael and take a slow breath trying to get the tears somewhat under control before saying, "When they were holding both of us, he and I had made up. We were done dating, but we both agreed that we would stay friends. I know he just did what he did to protect me and because he thought it was for the best, I just am unsure if I was worth saving."

Myrnin holds my back tighter to him before saying, "Claire, you were most definitely worth saving it. Everyone is worth saving. I would have given up my life for you as well if it meant you living. Don't doubt your worth."

I remove my hand from Shane's chest, wipe the tears away from my face, stand up and turn to face Mynin. I finally say, "We need to tell Frank," and then I look at Michael as I say, "Can you tell Eve?"

Michael nods his head before saying, "I can handle telling Eve for you and we understand if you need to stay away from the Glass house for a couple of days with everything that happened recently. Just give us a call because we need to hear from you to. I know Eve is going to want to check in with you."

I nod my head and then look between him and Myrnin before saying, "Where else would I stay then the Glass house?"

Myrnin looks at me before saying, "You can stay with me. I want to make sure you recover alright and I need to know you are safe."

I nod my head and then the three of us walk from the room. In leaving the room, I realize that we were just in a regular house like any other in Morganville. I shake my head shocked to know that such a horrific action had happened in such a calm location. Myrnin looks at me as he summons a portal in the living room of the house. The first portal is so that he can Michael through to the Glass house without having to expose him to the daylight. After Michael is gone, Myrnin carefully takes my hand as he says, "Everything will be alright Claire. I will protect you."

I look up into his eyes and for the first time I realize that all the flutters and the pushes of desire I have been feeling of late has really just been trying to show me what I had been afraid to admit. I am in love with him. I want him to be the one protecting me. I reach a hand up to his face and gently run my thumb along his chin line before saying, "I know you will."

As I observe his reaction the gesture, I can see his absolute pleasure in the simplest touch that I had bestowed on him. I then run my hand behind his head to bring his head closer to mine. He obliges which shocks me slightly, but then our lips meet and I can feel the fire exploding in me. He wraps his arms gently around me pulling me closer to him as his lips push against mine with urgency. We continue to kiss and then I feel his tongue pushing for entrance into my mouth and I happily oblige. Too soon for my liking though, the kiss has to end so I can breathe. He still holds me tightly to him and I almost feel like giggling from being so happy that he felt the same way.

 **Thanks as always for reading my story. As always, please review in the little box below telling me about your thoughts on this chapter. If this encourages you to do a review, it was my birthday on Friday so I would love reviews as presents.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! Is anyone out there still reading my story? This new chapter goes out to cuppycakelol who inspired me to write this chapter and get it out sooner. So here is chapter 9.**

Chapter 9

I look up into Myrnin's eyes still basking in the enjoyment of the kiss that we had just shared. I can see the pure joy in his eyes and then he says, "Well, we should probably be getting back to the lab."

As I hear those words everything comes crashing down around me as I realize how screwed up it is that I kissed him in the same house that Shane had just died in protecting me. How could I be so selfish? I nod my head in response to his statement and he lets me go as he pulls up the portal. We walk through it into the lab. I look around and see that it has had some order restored since I was there last. I see Bob in his cage and I wonder over to him, just trying to avoid the discussion with Frank. Myrnin walks off into another part of the lab, I know that he is trying to give me space as I do this. Finally, I walk over towards the machine and tentatively call out, "Frank?"

I look around the room tentatively as I wait for a response. I then hear the gargled voice of Frank respond, "Yes, Claire?"

I look around the room and start to pace slightly. I can Myrnin in the distance in the lab watching me carefully, but giving me space to do this on my own. I take a deep breath and then shakenly respond, "Frank, there was a situation that arose and in it we lost Shane."

The lights start to flicker slightly in the lab as a very angered Frank calls out, "What do you mean you lost, Shane, Claire?"

I can feel tears start to run down my face again and I can also sense that I am shaking in fear. I look up briefly to see Myrnin standing very defensive in his posture across the lab. I can tell that he is conflicted on what to do, so I shake my head to incline to him that he needs to stay where he is. He nods his head in agreement, but still looks ready to jump in if it becomes absolute necessary. I take one more deep breath to try and compose myself before I say, "Frank, Shane is gone. He died saving me from a crazed person with a gun."

The lab shakes and the lights that were on flicker out as the booming voice cries out, "He died for you, you skank, and yet so soon after his death you were kissing Myrnin. I saw it, I see everything. How is that a way to honor the man who died to protect you? How is that a way to honor a man who loved you with his full heart?"

I collapse on the ground and pull myself into a sitting position as tears rack my body. I know that I screwed up by kissing Myrnin in that moment, but it had seemed like the right thing to do. Shane would have wanted me to be happy. We had already decided to be friends when it happened and I know he only took the bullet to protect me as a friend. I finally respond to Frank by crying out, "I know. I understand. I don't deserve to be the one here alive right now, but we can't turn back time. We can't change it. Shane did what he did as love for me as a friend, not out of any romantic notion. We had decided when we were being held by the crazed person that we would be best as friends."

The lights turn back on and then Frank's voice comes out sad, but calm, "He did what he did with the protective nature he got from me. He wouldn't have let you die in front of him without trying to save you. It just breaks my heart to know my last child is gone."

I nod my head and wipe my tears from my face slightly. I turn and am shocked to see Myrnin standing right behind me. I hadn't noticed him move so close to me. I respond to Frank, "I know, the loss is tough. I wasn't expecting to lose him. We have to work on remembering him, but not getting stuck on his death. That is what Shane would want. We can still reminisce about all the great things that he did though and the funny experiences we had with him."

Myrnin extends his hand out to me and I take it. He pulls me gently off of the ground and wraps his arms around me. Frank comes out and says, "Take care of her Myrnin. I don't want my son's life to be for nothing."

Myrnin holds me closer to him as he responds to Frank, "I plan to do just that. I will make sure Shane's life was worth it. Although, I know that I would be lost if I wasn't holding Claire right now because she was in his place."

Myrnin looks down at me as he quietly says, "I wouldn't want to bring back Shane even if I could because that would mean that I wouldn't have you. It would leave me completely destroyed to not have you."

I look up into his eyes and can see the truth to his words. I pull my hand up to his head and run my fingers gently through his hair. Finally I say, "I know it would. I still feel guilty that I am alive and he is not, but it has shown me things that I was hiding from myself. It made me realize a truth I was unaware of. It made me realize that I love you Myrnin."

Myrnin looks down at me with almost surprise in his face before he says, "It took you disappearing from the hospital to make me realize the very same thing. The monster that took you had set up a plan to try and make me think you were dead. For a short while, I did as well, but a nurse took pity on me and took me down to the morgue so I could say good bye to you. In looking at the body there, I obviously knew it wasn't you and believed it was just that something had come up and Michael had taken you into hiding. I called your phone saying that I would find you and that I love you. The nurse came back in with your personal effects and I could see your phone was their which alerted to me that you really were taken. None the less the story behind how it was all figured out, I love you as well Claire."

Before I have a chance to respond to Myrnin's confession, he pulls my head up and kisses me passionately. I kiss him and gently ask for entrance into his mouth with my tongue. I continue to kiss him and then I realize that his hands are running slightly wild across my body. I break the kiss and take a deep breath. I look into his eyes and gently grab his hand as I say, "Woah mister. Calm those hands."

He looks at me with surprise in his eyes, but puts his hands up into the air. As I take in more breaths, I am able to fully process what he had said about how he discovered I was taken. The maniac doctor had acted so surprised by that fact that Myrnin had figured out where I was and come looking for me. It most have been because he had expected Myrnin to be unable to see the body and he would believe that I was dead and not come looking for me. Overall that plan was fooled by one nurse who took pity on Myrnin. I look at Myrnin and smile as I say, "I just needed a minute to process everything. I think hearing your story it helps some of the pieces fall together for the reaction of the doctor who took me. I still am unsure why he took me or did any of it though."

Myrnin nods his head in agreement and I look around the lab once again. He notices my distracted look and says, "Is everything alright, Claire?"

I look back at him and say, "It is perfect Myrnin. This all just leaves me wondering if I deserve any of this. Should I really be this happy so soon after Shane's death?"

Myrnin looks at me carefully and then looks around the lab again before he says, "I think Shane would have wanted you to be happy no matter what. Grief is something that everyone takes differently, but ultimately I think it is good that you are able to have this much happiness so soon after death. There still maybe waves of despair that hit you, but for each wave we also know that you will have glorious moments of happiness. No matter what you are going through though, I am always here for you Claire."

I pull myself closer to him and pull his lips to mine again. This kiss is much more innocent and calm then our other two kisses, but no less important. I can feel his love for me in the calmness of the kiss. As I break apart from him in the kiss I look at him and say, "I know you will be Myrnin. I am really glad that we have figured us out finally. It has been so confusing for me, especially the past couple of days with the waves of pleasure rushing through my body."

Myrnin grins wickedly at me as he says, "It was quite fun to play with the pleasure I sensed coming from you, Miss Danvers."

I feel a shock of pleasure run through me as he says that, but I also realize that he is doing it very purposefully to drive me wild. Before I can respond to his comment, Myrnin turns away from me towards the portal wall and I turn with him as we observe Amelie and Oliver walk through it. Myrnin pulls me closer to him and keeps a tight hold on my hand. Oliver looks at this and says with a menacing tone, "What do we have here?"

 **So that was chapter 9, I will try and have the next chapter up on Sunday, but it all depends on how the writing process goes for it. As always, I would love reviews on this story even if it is only via Private Messaging so I can know this story is still being read and enjoyed. Toodles**


	10. Update (not a chapter)

Hello everyone, this is Freewhisker here. Unfortunately, I don't have a chapter for you guys at this time. I didn't just want to leave any readers out there hanging though so I thought I'd share this. I am planning to continuing on with this story, but right now life is extremely hectic and my days off are limited so I haven't had time to write when I do have days off. Overall though, I am hoping to post a chapter Tuesday April 5th which is my next day off, but if I don't I do want to let you all know that the next chapter may not be out until sometime after April 18th. Feel free to reach out to me with any questions or to check in if you haven't seen anything. I am just dealing with a crazy schedule so I thank you all for your patience. If you are still reading my story and are excited for the next chapter whenever it does populate please drop a review or send me a private message.

Have a good night!


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello dutiful fans, here is the long awaited 10th chapter of For the Better Good. Hopefully it was worth the wait.**

 **Also, just want to state that I do not own any of the characters, I just own the stories and situations that I have placed them in. All other rights go to Rachel Caine.**

Chapter 10

I can feel the tension in Myrnin as he holds my hand gently, but with a commanding presence to show his claim he is trying to set. Amelie looks between Myrnin and I before saying to Myrnin, "Myrnin, I need to talk to you alone."

Myrnin's grasp on my hand tightens slightly and then he gets down into a slight crouch before he growls, "You can say whatever you need to say to me in front of Claire. I am not leaving her alone."

I watch as Amelie looks over Myrnin's response and then she looks towards Oliver. She takes an unnecessary breath before saying, "I will be talking with you alone and if you are so concerned about your pet, I will leave Oliver here with her. He won't let anything happen to her."

The last part of her statement seems almost menacing like she knows what has been going on and why. I look at Myrnin to try and see what his reaction is going to be to that statement and see him straighten up. He lets go of my hand before looking at Amelie and saying, "Fine, I will come with you now and have this discussion alone. If anything happens to Claire when we are gone, I will kill Oliver for letting her get hurt though."

Amelie nods her head and looks to Oliver. Oliver nods his head in acknowledgment of the threat. Amelie then reopens the portal and she and Myrnin walk through it. I assume they are going to her office to have their private talk. I watch Oliver carefully and I walk around the lab straightening a couple things that are out of place. I walk towards Bob's cage and look down into it to see that the spider has escaped. I mutter quietly under my breath, "Shit," before I turn back around and face Oliver. I scan the room to see if I can identify where that elusive spider could of gotten to. Before I have a chance to look for him though, Oliver clears his throat. I look at him and say, "Yes, Oliver?"

Oliver looks at me carefully and says, "Why Claire, I am just wondering if you could explain to me why Myrnin is acting more protective of you today then normal? I can remember a time not very long ago where he would have nearly eaten you over protecting you."

I scan the room again and see Bob on top of a book in the corner. I walk towards him as I ponder Oliver's question. I finally respond with, "Myrnin is just protecting me because we have become friends throughout our time working together. Recently, my life was put in danger and so he is just making sure that his friend is not lost from him."

I step closer to Bob and am about to pick him up as Oliver says, "I feel like it is more then a friendship that I see. It seems that Myrnin has grown fond of you, young Claire."

As I process a response to his statement I reach towards Bob to try and take him back to his cage, but as I place one hand under him Bob bites down and I swear at the spider. I drop him on the ground and rush over to the first aid kit I had Myrnin install in the lab. I grab it and rush into the bathroom without a second thought for what Oliver is up to. I thankfully don't have to worry about Bob being poisonous, but in an earlier run in with him Myrnin and I had learned that I was allergic to his venom. If not treated quickly, the portion of my body that was beaten could balloon up to 3 times its regular size. I grab the treatment from the first aid kit and start applying it to the spider bite on my hand.

* * *

 **Myrnin's Perspective**

I follow Amelie through the portal to her office. I am not 100% sure how safe I feel leaving Claire alone with Oliver, but my queen would not let me bring Claire with me so it is best to utilize the only solution I have. Amelie ushers for me to sit down in one of the chairs across from her desk as she sits down in her chair. As I sit down, I question, "What is this all about, my queen?"

Amelie looks towards me and says, "I do not think that you are only questioning why I have brought you to my office today. I think in your head you are also considering all of the things that happened of recently in your life. Today I have brought you here to hear about a new threat to my town that I need your help defeating. I will not discuss anything else with you at this time, but if you succeed in defeating this threat I will answer all your questions to the best of my ability."

I look her over and take a deep unnecessary breath knowing that as she stated she will not divulge any more information until she is ready. A part of me wants to question her on the things I should not, but I also realize that if I do that I may anger her and I do not want Claire to get caught up in my queen's anger. I finally respond with one question, "What is this threat, my queen?"

She smiles at me and nods her head to acknowledge that I have done well in staying on the topic at hand. She says questioningly, "Have you heard of the Wendigo legend?"

I think back to all the different legends I had learned about after I became a vampire so that I could know of all the vast possibilities of what could be out there. I look at her and say, "Yes. The Wendigo legend is a legend derived by Native American tribes about a creature that can control humans and turn them to eating humans."

Amelie nods her head and says, "That is correct. There is also a lesser known legend very similar to the Wendigo legend about a creature that can possess a human and turn it to crave human flesh, but also to crave flesh of vampires more. I have heard that the creature from this legend is coming to Morganville or possibly already in Morganville. I need you to see if you can defeat this creature and be able to detect which humans are being controlled by it. Unfortunately, this legend has no name and is very hardly known so it maybe a hard task to find."

I try to think through all the research I had done to see if I had any knowledge of this second legend and I can't come up with anything. This maybe a hard task to do for Amelie, but I also am sure that if I don't successfully complete it she will be sure to destroy my life. I nod and say, "Yes, my queen. I will look into this creature and determine how to best them. Is there anything else you need or may we head back to the lab?"

Amelie stands up from her desk and says, "That is all I need of you currently Myrnin. Let's return to your lab now."

I watch as she opens the portal to my lab and follow her through it. As I emerge from the portal I see Oliver sitting on the couch with Claire nowhere in sight. I look at him and say, "Where is Claire, Oliver?"

Oliver looks at me and says, "She is in the bathroom. She was bitten my that spider of yours and rushed in their with a first aid kit."

I shake my head and look towards Bob's cage to see it empty. I know that Claire normally would not try to handle Bob because of how allergic we had discovered she was, but she also would have tried to capture him if she noticed him missing. I look back at Oliver and say, "Where was Bob when she tried to pick him up?"

Oliver looks at me and then points in the general direction of a corner. I walk towards it and see Bob climbing a stack of books. I pick him and quietly mutter, "You naughty little spider."

I then carry him back to his cage and make sure it is adequately covered so he can't escape again. I then walk back towards Amelie and Oliver to say, "I will work on that project for you, my queen."

She looks at me and says, "Thank you. Let me know as soon as you have an answer or even an inkling of answer. Also, keep this between us. I don't need Claire and her friends interfering in our project."

I hate the idea of hiding something from Claire, but I also know that if I tell her she might be in more danger then she already is. I look at Amelie and say, "Of course, my queen."

Oliver stands up from my couch and walks over toward the portal. Amelie and he then walk through the portal. I wait until it closes and I am sure they are gone before I head towards the bathroom door. I knock on it lightly and call out, "Claire, are you okay?"

I hear no verbal response, but I hear a light crying noise. I carefully twist the door knob to see if it is unlocked and find that it is. I slowly open the door and walk in to find Claire on the ground crying holding an ice pack to her hand. From what I can see, she has already applied the treatment to the spider bite and is just ensuring that it doesn't swell. I walk up slowly to her and then sit down next to her and ask, "Are you okay, Claire?"

 **Alright guys, that was the 10th chapter. The Wendigo legend I mentioned I learned about when googling mythical creatures. The unnamed legend similar to it is all my own, I just wanted to avoid taking the Wendigo legend and changing it. Anyways, have a good Monday and we shall see when the next chapter is posted (hopefully sooner then this one was). As always, feel free to leave a review as they light up my day.**


	12. Chapter 11

**To all my readers out there (if you still exist), I apologize for the delay in this chapter. Life got a little crazy and continues to be that way, but I hope to be able to update this story a little more often in the near future. Thank you to the guest reviewer who showed me that someone out there was still reading and enjoying this story. I enjoyed hearing your thoughts and insights and no I hadn't forgotten about the story, but just didn't have time for it with work and life combining. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 11

 **Claire's Perspective**

I look up at Myrnin from my spot on the floor and before I respond to him I move the ice pack slightly to double check that the bite hasn't swelled. It looks like it hasn't, so I remove the ice pack fully and set it on the ground. I then look back at Myrnin as I wipe away the tears and state, not answering his question, "I see you behaved yourself and didn't kill Oliver for Bob biting me."

Myrnin looks back at me with a serious face and says, "This is not the time for you to be joking around Claire. I'm serious, are you okay?"

I look back at him and see the utter concern in his face, but I also remember overhearing him agree to Amelie that he wouldn't tell me about whatever project he was working on. After everything we have just gone through, I thought he would believe in what we can do together enough that he would know having me involved in the project wouldn't cause issues for the project. I finally respond to his question stating, "I'm okay, Myrnin. I just got overwhelmed and then when Bob bite me it just sent me a little over the edge. I think I should held back to the Glass house though. I'm sure Eve isn't too happy with this idea of me being here so soon after being taken. I also don't want to get in your way."

I go to stand up and Myrnin puts out his arm for me. I utilize it to stand up and he keeps holding me hand. I can see the sadness in his eyes as he says, "Claire, you would never be in my way. I can always do my work when you are here and sometimes you make it saner then if I went at it alone."

I look at him, take a deep breath, and say, "I know you say that Myrnin, but I can't be around if you promised Amelie that you would keep whatever project you are working on for her from me. It will be better if I leave now so you can work on it without having to try and act like you aren't working on a project."

I pull my hand away from his and turn to walk back out into the lab. I see that he had put Bob back in his cage. I walk close to it and shake my finger at him. I feel Myrnin come up behind me and he sets his hand on my shoulder. He then says, "Claire, I will let you do whatever you wish to do that you think is best, but know that I am only doing the same. I just want to keep you safe and I promise that at some point in the future when this is all figured out I will tell you what I am working on, but right now it is safest for you not to know."

I turn towards Myrnin and take a slight step back. I look up at him and carefully say, "Thank you for trusting me to know that I will do what is best. I thought you said that you work your best with me, but apparently you don't want to be at your best when working on this project. I am going to go now. Let me know when that future date comes when I can know about again, but until then don't worry about contacting me again."

I pull around Myrnin and head towards the stairs. I see that he is somewhat rooted in his spot staring at where I was just standing, but I keep walking. As I hit about halfway up the stairs I hear him quietly say, "Claire, I love you. Please don't push me away."

I stop just long enough to say, "Myrnin, I love you. I'm not pushing you away because you have already pushed me far enough away. I can't stay here, if I can't be trusted enough to work on any and all projects given to you."

I don't wait to hear a response from him and just head up the stairs into the bright daylight knowing that he wouldn't chance following me. The sun won't instantly burn him, but he knows better then to enter it unless he absolutely has to. I walk through the alleyway and head towards Grandma Day's porch. I see the sweet little old lady sitting on her front porch and she calls out to me, "Good day child, how are you doing?"

I smile, head up to the porch, and say, "I'm doing alright, Grandma Day. I just seem to have misplaced my cell phone. Would it be possible for me to use your house phone?"

She grins at me and says, "Of course dear, you go right on ahead and use it. I'm going to stay out here and enjoy the fresh air before night comes."

I nod my head and head into the house. I carefully walk in without trying to examine to much and head towards the kitchen. I see the phone on the wall and pick it up dialing the number for the Glass house phone. I just hope one of them is home. It rings twice before Michael answers, "Hello?"

I grin at his quick and sufficient answer before saying, "Hey Michael, it's Claire."

I stand there waiting for a moment before Michael responds, "What's up, Claire? I thought you were going to be staying with Myrnin for at least a couple days?"

I shake my head and know that his question is a valid one. I finally respond stating, "Well I was wondering if you or Eve could come pick me up from Grandma Day's house?"

He quickly responds loudly saying, "Why do you need to be picked up from Grandma Day's house? Did Myrnin do something to hurt you? If so, I'm going to kill him."

I shake my head and calmly state, "I just want to come spend time with you guys and make sure Eve knows that I am safe. Myrnin did nothing to hurt me, he is just working on a project that I can't be around to distract him from. It should only take a day or so and then I will be able to be back at the lab."

I know that subtly lying to Michael is a bad thing, but it must be done because if he knew what Myrnin was doing he would be down in that lab yelling at him and that wasn't needed right now. The project Amelie gave Myrnin must be extremely important for him to take it and push me away at the same time. Michael responds, "Alright, Eve is out at work right now, but she will be off in about 10 minutes. I will have her stop by to pick you up on her way home. Please keep an eye out for her."

That seems like a good plan especially since it keeps Michael out of the sun. I say, "Thank you Michael. I will keep an eye out for her."

He hangs up the phone and I return to the front porch with Grandma Day. I sit down and have a conversation with her regarding the flowers she has growing around the porch and the amazing spring we are having as I wait for Eve to arrive.

* * *

 **Myrnin's Perspective**

I stand rooted to the spot where Claire had pushed me away. She seemed to appear to think that the reason I was doing this project for Amelie was to push her away, but I wasn't trying to push her away. I just wanted her to be safe and I had to follow what Amelie said to keep her that way. I had to try and convince her not to leave me, but what did I expect of Claire. How could I expect her to stay when I had agreed to work on a project without her? I finally turn around to face the chalk board on the wall. I walk to it and write the word Wendigo down on it to be a starting point. The knowledge I had of the Wendigo legend wasn't much, but I had also no knowledge of this other legend Amelie talked of. I know that I have much work to put into to figure out how to spot those who are controlled and how to defeat them. I stare at the name on the chalk board, but then I can feel the anger building up in me knowing that by requesting I work on this on my own Amelie was pushing Claire away from me. I turn away from the board and push over one of the tables standing behind me. The books and different scientific instruments on it make a loud crashing sound as they hit the ground and as the glass shatters on the ground. I laugh manically as I look at the destruction. I start to run around the lab knocking more things down and laughing at the destruction it causes. Out of nowhere, I hear Frank's voice call out, "Myrnin, what are you doing, you maniac?"

Frank's voice breaks me out of my manic stupor and I look around at the destruction I caused. Did Amelie asking me to work on this alone already take some of the saneness out of my work? Am I returning to my normal manic state or is going to be a worse manic state with the lose of Claire? What have I done to myself accepting this opportunity? Will I survive it? Will Morganville?


	13. Chapter 12

**I considered waiting to see how you all would respond to my reappearance with the story, but then I decided it would be better to give you two chapters at once after such a long wait. Here is Chapter 12, please read and review. I would love to hear your thoughts. I will probably not be able to post again for a week or possible 2, but I hope to be more often until I finish this story (It may not be super long.)**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Mystery Perspective**

I carefully meander through the dark shadows of Morganville knowing that I have to hide from those who shouldn't see me. I have started my army to destroy the kingdom that has been formed in the hallowed streets of this small Texas town. I have let small whispers slip about my presence here, but I am only just starting to compile the army to attack them. Soon I will have the manpower to take over this town and feed off of the delicious vampires who live here. I know that there is only one of the vampires who could discover how to defeat my army and defeat the plan. His name is Myrnin and I know his top weakness. As a matter of fact, to remove the pesky problem of Myrnin I am currently implementing my plan to attack his top weakness. I watch as a girl in Goth clothes walks quickly towards her car, a hearse, and step out of the shadows slightly. I watch her mouth open slightly and go, "Hey, what's up with you?"

She walks carefully towards me and as soon as she reaches me, I put my hand over her mouth and pull her into the dark alley taking safety in the darkness provided by my enemy. Quickly I go through the process of changing this human into one of my lovely creatures. As I take the bite from her flesh, I feel it cementing into my frame. I then send her out to complete her mission and bring Myrnin's weakness to me. This town will be mine!

* * *

 **Claire's Perspective**

I see Eve's hearse come driving down the road and I quick say good bye to Grandma Day as I head out to the road. She pulls up kind of stuttered to the side of the road and I open the passenger side. As soon as I get the door closed and buckled up, Eve takes off from the space she pulled in to grab me. I wouldn't normally find this odd, but it is the middle of the day and there is no threat at this time, so it seems odd that she is speeding through the neighborhood. I look over at her and realize that she hasn't even greeted me. I finally then say, "Hello Eve?"

Eve keeps her eyes on the road and then says carefully, "Hello Claire. How are you?"

I watch her carefully and then say, "Is that all you have to ask me right now, Eve? Not something like how are you handling Shane's death, what is going on with you and Myrnin, or what is going on?"

She speeds up some and chuckles saying, "Oh, Claire you are so funny. None of that matters, I'm just so excited to spend some time with you."

She finally looks over at me and I see a dark film in her eyes. I take a deep breath and look around outside the vehicle to realize that we are not heading towards the Glass house, but instead to the outskirts of Morganville. I try to come up with a response to Eve, but she cuts me off before I can start talking, "Oh sweet little Claire, you think you know so much, but there is something's not even you or your lover Myrnin know of in this world."

The car pulls into a driveway that seems to drive downwards into a dark cave like parking structure. She parks the car, looks at me and says, "Now Claire, you shall behave yourself and walk with me or else worse things will come to your lover."

Eve leaves the car and walks to my door. She opens it and I carefully step out. I consider running, but I don't know what is running Eve or if this is even Eve any more. I follow her into a doorway that leads to an expansive underground building and as we lead deeper into we reach a large room filled with people standing in a circle. Eve enters the circle and calls out, "I've got the answer to capturing the one who can destroy all that we have worked for."

The crowd cheers out and jeers at me. Eve stands out in the center of the circle. She looks around the outside edge calling out, "Creator, we have the key. Now what is the next step?"

A very familiar masculine voice calls out from somewhere on the edge of the room, but I can't see them through the crowd, "My my, yes we do have the key to destroying the one who could destroy us. The next step is to inform him of the fact that we hold his lover and draw him to us."

* * *

 **Myrnin's Perspective**

I crash around the lab, not knocking anything down as I had already done that, and write something quickly on the blackboard – skin of humans forms the body of the leader. Out of nowhere, I hear foot steps coming down the steps into the lab. I turn, almost hoping to see Claire returning even with what she had told em, but am disappointed by the sight of Michael. He stares at me and says angrily, "Myrnin, where are they?"

He comes angrily towards me and pushes me back towards the blackboard I am writing on. I look at him with confusion in my eyes and say carefully, "Where are who?"

He looks at me with anger in his eyes and then looks around the lab seeing the destruction I had made. He then says, "Eve and Claire! Claire called me saying that you were working on a project and needed to be alone for a couple of days, so I sent Eve to pick her up and they haven't made it home. I tried calling Eve, but there was no response and it seems like her cell phone was actually turned off."

I look at him with a distracted look and then look towards the blackboard I was working on. I shake my head and say, "No, no it's not possibly."

I run from my place and hunt for my cell phone through the destruction. I find it buried under one of the tables and dial Amelie's number. Amelie answers on the second ring and I say, "Founder, when did you get knowledge of this threat being present?"

An annoyed voice comes across the phone, "Oh about a week ago. That is why I started starving you because I know that you work best when you are starved or when you are devastated from making a mistake."

Wait a minute, did she just say this is why she starved me? She starved me and put Claire's life in danger to try and better my ability to discover the solution to a problem that she had not even told me about yet. I finally respond stating, "They may be further along in the process to our destruction than we thought before. Apparently, Eve and Claire have disappeared. Is this any of your doing?"

Amelie angrily states, "No, this is none of my doing. I would not dare harm her when you are working on trying to destroy them. You need to come to my office now because I know what they are trying to do and we can't risk finding the solution for anything."

I can see Michael giving me a strange look as I converse on the phone. My queen wants me to come cower in the safety of her office and leave Claire out in the cold to die or worse become one of these creatures that are being built to destroy us. This is the same queen who was ready to let my love be killed by me because she thought it would make me fight harder or work harder to fix the problem at hand. I look at the phone in my hand and say, "I'm sorry my queen, but I can't come to the office. I've nearly lost my love too many times because of your schemes. I will figure out a way to defeat them and save Claire as well."

Before I can hear her response, I close my phone and look at Michael. I state, "Amelie informed me recently about a threat facing our town. There is a legend called the Wendigo legend that is about a cannibal. There is a much lesser known legend that has no name, but I have come to call the Vampdigo legend due to its similarities. In this legend, there is an evil spirit that takes over a corpse and it hungers for flesh to strengthen its body and make children to do its binding. Human flesh strengthens its body some, but the ultimate way to save the body is by eating vampire flesh. This creature will start to waste away in its corpse body with only eating human flesh, but if it devours enough vampire flesh that will strengthen its body and make it live forever in that form as it takes on the vampire immunity to death."

Michael looks at me like I am crazy and then says, "Do you think this creature is what took Eve and Claire?"

I nod my head and say, "Now what I have been trying to figure out is how to destroy the demon and trying to figure out if there is a way to save the humans that they are controlling, as Claire would ask. The main concern I have now is that I believe the creature knows that I can figure out how to destroy him and so he has taken Claire to threaten me. I just need to figure out where they are."

Michael looks at me with an evil glint in his eye before saying, "Well Myrnin, if you come with me I can take you to them and you can decide what is worth more to you."

I look at him with the new found knowledge that he just presented swirling around my mind. I shake my head and say, "It's ingenious really, having you and I bet Eve as his play things to be able to capture Claire and try to take me out."

Michael looks at me with an evil glint in his eye, "Now, now Myrnin it is time to stop playing games. You don't want your lover to be harmed by delaying your entrance to my domain, no do you?"

I look at him and nod before saying, "Alright, I will follow you. I definitely can see though demon that you don't do enough research before you follow through a plan."

Michael looks at me or should I say the demon controlling Michael's body looks at me and says, "What do you mean, Myrnin?"

I know that the demon is working hard not to play my game, but he is falling into the trap I am building. I finally respond by saying, "I mean demon that neither of the women you have taken are my lover."

I can see Michael shake some and hope my crazy act has confused the demon some while I figure out my plan to defeat him and save Claire. At this point, I don't care about saving the others if it means that I can save Claire.

* * *

 **Claire's Perspective**

As I stand in the middle of the circle with Eve, I can sense a change in the crowd surrounding me. I figured out at this point that they are all somehow controlled by one being, the Creator as he was called, as they all move in the exact same way at the exact same time. For quite a while, they had been still as if the Creator was focusing on something else elsewhere. I did realize in that time though that if I tried to escape he would turn his focus back on me. Eve looks at me suddenly and says questionably, "Are you Myrnin's lover?"

I look at her with a weird expression on my face and then look out into the crowd to respond to the Creator who I know is actually asking the question. I finally say, "Well Creator, not that it is any of your business, but not I would not consider myself Myrnin's lover."

Eve makes a screeching sound before saying, "What are you to Myrnin than, if not his lover?"

I shake my head and call out, "Why don't you come out and ask me these questions yourself, Creator? Are you to scared to ask me, an innocent girl, these questions yourself?"

The deep masculine voice booms out from the distance, "I am not afraid to ask these questions myself. What are you to Myrnin than, if not his lover?"

I shake my head knowing that he was still hiding in the shadows, but I would take it for now. I respond stating, "Well I guess I would call myself his friend, but I don't know if there is anything more then that. I think he just likes me because I challenge him at times when he needs it, but if it really came down to it he would drain me."

I figure that Myrnin must be with one the Creators followers and thus that is what set off this chain of logic and if he said I was not his lover, then he must have done it for a reason. The voice booms again, "Well then, we shall see what he does to keep his friend from becoming like the others."

The crowd settles again as I can sense the Creator turning his focus on whoever he was controlling in the proximity of Myrnin. I just hope that he is safe and knows what he is doing.


	14. Chapter 13

Hello everybody! Just wanting to thank you all for your continued support of this story and apologize for the delay on this chapter, writers block is no one's friend. I will be honest and say that I don't know how many more chapters are in this story, but we are drawing closer to the climax of the story. I wanted to thank Catecat for your review of the story which pushed me to finish this chapter.

Also, wanted to add in that I own nothing in relation to the original creation. All rights go to those who own it outright, these are just my thoughts and a fun story line to add in.

 **Chapter 13**

 **Myrnin's perspective**

I had watched intrigued as Michael stopped interacting with me all together after I told him that information. He seemed to freeze in place and I wondered what was happening and if the creature could not control more then one situation at a time. After a short while of standing there watching Michael frozen, he looks up at me and says, "So they are not, but one is your friend and you wouldn't want her to hunger for your flesh, would you?"

I shake my head and he leads me out of the lab. It has turned to night now and we head out to the street to where Michael's car is parked at the end of my alley. Before we enter the vehicle though, Amelie steps out of the shadows and says menacingly, "You two are not going to go after the girls. You are coming with me now to the safety of my offices."

I look over at Michael and he shakes his head to tell me to keep quiet about what I know. I look at Amelie and state, "My queen, I would rather not abandon my path, but if you insist then I must do as you say."

She gives me a perplexed look and then walks Michael and I over to her waiting vehicle. We get in and drive to her offices. She deposits Michael and I in one of the larger rooms before stating, "I am going to go work on some necessary town tasks, but Myrnin I expect you to mentally work on the task presented earlier to you."

Amelie walks out of the room closing the door behind her solidly. I look over at Michael and say matter of factly, "I'm actually shocked that you haven't gone after her or try to bite me, why would that be?"

Michael stares me down and says, "That is information that I will not tell you as it is not my place. Now if you would like to save your friend, you must take us out of here now and then I will direct you to her location. I would hurry though as the Creator is getting hungry again and she is such a fresh source of flesh that the Creator may not be able to hold out much longer."

I shake my head and say, "Oh I will figure a way out of this for us and Creator you can stop talking about yourself in the third person, I know you are controlling this conversation. If you want to eat her, then you will have to get through me?"

Michael looks at me with a sinister smile and states, "Get through you to be able to drain the life from her? I hear you would be willing to drain her at a seconds glance if you got bored with the challenges she presents. Is it hard to resist the scent of her blood?"

I look back at him and state, "It was harder to resist the scent of her blood when I had not tasted her, but I will be the only one of us who will taste her."

Michael shakes his head and then states, "We will have to see about that. My patience grows weary and your friend smells so delicious, I would hurry here Myrnin if you don't want to find her chasing you for your flesh."

I shake my head and look at the sun proof glass before stating, "Day has just broken and without a vehicle, neither you or I will be able to reach your location. We must wait until night as stealing a car would only notifying them of the risk presented by you, not alleviate the tension you have."

Michael looks out of the window, shakes his head, before stating, "Fine, but as soon as the sun sets we will leave this place."

I nod my head and watch as Michael stiffens again. I am unsure of where the Creator is going or where they are keeping my sweet Claire, but I know that between now and the sunset I must come up with a way to save her. I also know that even though Amelie brought us here, that she will not bother us again until after sunset as she will want me to have time to come up with solutions to the problem at hand. If only she knew how close the problem really was.

* * *

 **Claire's Perspective**

The crowd had silenced again for a while, but I can feel a shift in the energy again. The crowd around me looks at me again with an almost animalistic hunger in their eyes. The booming voice that still shakes me to the core calls out to the crowd, sheerly for my benefit, "My children, go out into the daylight and feast on the humans of this town. For the daylight, brings us safety from the creatures of the night we hunger so for. I can handle the human while you enjoy the pleasures of the flesh."

I shake my head as the crowd surrounding me starts running for the doors. Its almost like the creature has set a purge on the streets of Morganville. No one is safe, not even the protected. Once the crowd clears out, the creator walks towards me. This is the first time I get to see his form, but I knew the form he had taken. I watch as this creature stops in front of me in Shane's body. It looks at me and says, "Hello little pet."

I look straight at the creature, as I shall continue calling it as it is not what it inhabits, before stating, "Hello. What may I call you?"

The creature looks me carefully over before stating, "Are you asking little pet for a name to call me or the name that the human lore has given to my kind?"

I shake my head and say, "I am asking for the information that you wish to divulge. Whether it be a name by which to call you, the name legends have given you, or both is up to you."

The creature looks at me and freezes like a second. Shortly after he unfreezes and says, "All of this shall be answered once one of my creations brings us a mild form of comfort in a chair for each of us to utilize."

I look around the area around us to discover that I was not wrong in calling it an underground parking lot, but it seems to have gone abandoned and unused for a while. I then look carefully back at him before saying, "So since you aren't going to answer any of my questions until the human your controlling returns with chairs let me make some statements and you can decide to tell me if they were right or not at the end. The first statement is that you are some creature that can control both humans and corpses to do your bidding. The second statement is that you are afraid of Myrnin. The third statement is that you are afraid of the vampires and are trying to work under their nose. The fourth statement is that you really don't know much about the town you are trying to control. The fifth and final statement is that you seem to think that I will be scared of you. Now the main thing I have to say to that is that I have come up against many things scarier then you and I know that you will fail in your pursuit."

He looks me up and down before I can see him holding back a chuckle. We both then hear foot steps coming into the structure. He stays facing me as I watch one of the humans carry in two folding chairs. The female who I can't recognize sets a chair down for the creature and one down for me before leaving out of the structure again. The creature gestures for me to sit down which I do and then it follows in suit. It looks over at me and says, "Those statements do not deem a response, but some of them do amuse me. The name you can call me little pet is Igoli. The legend that I fall under according to the few humans and few vampires who know it is the Vampdigo. My power does have to handle controlling people, but more it is about enjoying the pleasures of the flesh. This is all you need to know though, little pet. You will soon enough be immersed into my legend if your Myrnin doesn't do as requested. Sunset is coming soon and he will be joining us then."

I look over at him and then look towards the entryway as some of the humans come back in. Some of them are dragging others with them. Most of the ones being dragged have visible parts of their bodies missing. In saying, the pleasures of the flesh, was Igoli saying that he turns people into cannibals? I wait as time ticks by, trying to come up with a plan to assist in the destruction of Igoli. I trust in Myrnin, but know to that when it comes into handling a situation involving me it can be hard for him to keep level headed.

Several hours pass and all who went have returned. As the last person enters, they call out, "Sun set is in 5 minutes. They should be headed here soon after."

Igoli stands from his chair and walks behind me. He grabs my neck roughly, but does not apply any pressure. He whispers in my ear, "Be a good girl and everyone will get out of this alright."

I don't move my head, but I quietly say, "I've been told that many times and it has never been true.'

He tightens his grip on my neck slightly before saying, "You are a perceptive one. Now behave so I can have you conscious for when Myrnin comes to barter for your life."

I think of about a thousand responses I could give to him, but I know that it is best to keep my mouth silent. He states one more thing, "It has set."

* Igoli stands for Legend in Zulu according to Google Translate


End file.
